VortexxyGaming
VortexxyGaming, aka Vortexxy or simply Vortex for short, was a YouTuber from the Netherlands who uploaded various theories on the highly popular Nintendo franchise The Legend of Zelda. She is widely praised as being one of the best LoZ theorists of all time. As of January 2018, her YouTube channel has over 33,500 subscribers and over 3,200,000 views. Her real name, age, physical appearance, life events and other personal details remain undisclosed. Channel Content VortexxyGaming posted LoZ theories, especially those related to Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, Wind Waker and Breath of the Wild. Her theories commonly focused on the franchise's characters, cultural groups, locations, songs, weapons/items, Hyrule chronology and interrelations between games. Her channel content is characterised by its blend of insightful and concise analysis, professional editing and a profound passion for the franchise which her fans believe is what gives her theories such high quality. Her videos are comprised of voiceover accompanied by game footage and/or material from printed sources (eg. Hyrule Historia) to support her theories, as well as LoZ fanart and music. All artworks and music used are referenced in her videos' descriptions. She used the program Adobe Premiere to edit her videos https://plus.google.com/+VortexxyGaming/posts/FXnQk6VdrS6, which was apparently part of a resource package from her academic endeavours. Videos Bottom of the Well The Forest Temple The Fire Temple The Water Temple Collaborations VortexxyGaming collaborated with several other LoZ theorists such as The One, Cuccolover, Macintyre Rise, Commonwealth Realm, ZeldaConqueror, GameOver Jesse and Hylian Cece (Ceessseeezy) on their own theory videos. She was also a member of several online communities such as Zelda Theory, The Legend of Zelda, Chamber of Sages, Zelda Theorists and Nintendo along with many other LoZ fans and theorists. Social Media As well as her YouTube channel, VortexxyGaming also had a Twitter and Google+ account for anyone who had "questions, comments or just want(ed) to chat". She was also known to occasionally use Reddit. She was shown to communicate with her followers quite regularly, whether by posting progress messages for her YouTube projects, sharing miscellaneous LoZ content or replying to comments on all social media platforms. Personal Life VortexxyGaming did not reveal many details concerning her personal life, keeping her identity and background almost completely anonymous. However, she is known to have lived in the city of Utrecht, Netherlands https://plus.google.com/+VortexxyGaming/posts/2Wt2teFWAfn and was undergoing study for a Master's Degree in an unspecified field. She stated that she was close to finishing her study and was excited to dedicate more time to her YouTube channel https://mobile.twitter.com/vortexxygaming/status/742316131164262400?lang=bg, and was apparently in the process of designing a website for it as well https://plus.google.com/+Cuccolover/posts/6S7zJLQEYKW. She had at least one sibling, as she mentioned her older brother at the beginning of her Shadow Temple theory video https://m.YouTube.com/watch?v=w0D6X8Jwv7k. She also had a fiancé. VortexxyGaming evidently did not like themes related to horror or morbidness in general, as she refused to complete OoT's Shadow Temple (she was a child at the time) as well as a demo for Silent Hills out of fear; she had to get others to complete these for her https://www.reddit.com/r/gaming/comments/308v89/comment/cpqfurm. She also appeared to watch the YouTube channel Game Theorists, frequently critiquing MatPat's work related to LoZ on Reddit. Despite her notion that his LoZ theories often jumped to faulty conclusions, she praised the channel for its overall "entertainment value" https://plus.google.com/+VortexxyGaming/posts/9kC4UJbqCiw. She played Link's Awakening when she was 4-5 years old, implying that she had been a fan of the LoZ franchise for most of her life https://www.reddit.com/user/VortexxyGaming/comments?count=25&page=1&before=t1_cpgn0lr. Current Status Since her last Twitter like on June 20th 2016, VortexxyGaming has been notably missing from all social media. According to a Skype discussion she had with The One, she intended to resume uploading videos on July 23rd, presumably allowing herself adequate time to focus on her upcoming graduation before committing to her channel once more https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEk8RcXhr6g. Some fans and fellow LoZ theorists such as Commonwealth Realm and GameOver Jesse have guessed that she is simply busy with other commitments and/or has decided to move on from her LoZ projects and online identity https://tvclip.biz/channel/UCU3C2fxkkG2qPiVfxZH_7tw. However, her prolonged absence has also been a great source of concern for many other fans and collaborators such as The One, Macintyre Rise and Cuccolover due to her usually high level of online activity and unwavering dedication to her channel and fans. Cuccolover allegedly addressed her sudden disappearance in a video three months into her absence, deducing that something tragic had happened to her. This video was later deleted following severe backlash from VortexxyGaming's fans. She has since stated that she discovered her fate by finding and contacting her school, based on information she had been given in the past. The school reportedly confirmed that VortexxyGaming had passed away in a car accident; however Cuccolover respectfully declines to provide further evidence, on the grounds that VortexxyGaming would not want her personal information to be released. According to Cuccolover, a memorial video including the script of her last theory is being planned to be posted on Macintyre Rise's YouTube channel https://plus.google.com/+VortexxyGaming/posts/egH9VJkTSWV. Gallery Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Dutch YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Deceased YouTubers